


Kinktober

by orphan_account



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Check each chapter for tags, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kinktober daily updates!!





	1. Sleepy Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [willneverbeordinary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/willneverbeordinary/gifts), [mythicaliz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicaliz/gifts).



_**Link: I can’t sleep, are you still awake?** _

_**Rhett: Unfortunately yes, come over.** _

Link honestly wonders why they do this - the whole getting separate hotel rooms. Sure Link snores and Rhett’s a light sleeper, but this always ends up happening anyway. Link ends up sleeping in Rhett’s bed.

Link opens up Rhett’s door and automatically goes to lay on the bed with Rhett.

“Feeling anxious buddyroll?”

Link frowns and nods. The one thing he almost hates about Rhett is that the blonde always has the uncanny ability to read his thoughts. It makes him wonder if he should seriously consider working on his poker face.

“Anyway, wanna watch this documentary I found? It’s about fish and it might help you relax.”

Link smiles. Watching fish documentaries at one in the morning sounds like the best damn idea ever.

Link begins to rub his eyes, trying to resist the sleep finally trying to take him.

“How are you still awake Rhett?”

Rhett squirms uncomfortably and said, “I’m staying up til you fall asleep. I wanna make sure you’re ok.”

Link crawls toward him in the bed and lays his head on the larger man’s chest. He throws his leg across Rhett’s lap.

He begins to feel Rhett shuffling nervously when he realizes his best friend has gotten hard at some point during their cuddles.

“I’m sorry Link. I guess I’m just tired and you’re cuddling close. My stupid dick must be confused.”

Link, brushes his the back of his hand against Rhett’s beard.

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for.”

Maybe it’s his exhaustion that has finally lowered his inhibitions enough to do this. Or maybe Link just finally realizes what is that he wants.

They crash into each other like two cars at top speed. They are tongues, hands, and bodies colliding.

They lay side by side, furiously stroking one another. Moaning each other’s names. Cursing all the years they’ve waited for this moment.

After they have both spilled all over each other and the sheets they collapse.

At four in the morning, sleep finally comes for two best friends who just became something a little more.

 


	2. Biting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober - biting.
> 
> TW: biting, blood, vampires

“I want this. Really. I’ve thought about it and… well I just don’t think I can live without you. And, if this is what it takes well, I guess I can live with that.”

“You don’t get what this means. It’s horrible. How do you plan on surviving as a vampire when you gag at the mere mention of blood?”

The two men stared at one another. 

For Rhett, there had been no burden of choice. He had been attacked one night and that was it. He barely remembered his transformation. 

For Link, he was faced with a horrible decision. Leave his normal and stable life behind or leave Rhett behind. 

“I can’t… I don’t want to live without you Rhett. We do everything together. Including this. Please, I don’t want you to go where I can’t follow. We took a blood oath. This will just be a new one.”

Rhett wiped a tear out of his eye. He buried his head in his heads and mumbled, “I don’t know what to do.”

The brunette took Rhett’s hands away from his face and whispered, “yes you do.”

Link leaned away exposing his neck. He flinched from the expected jolt of pain but was only met with gentle kisses. 

“I love you Rhett. It’s ok. I want this. Just… please don’t hurt me?”

Link closed his eyes and felt a hard bite. He could tell Rhett had drawn blood. He gasped and promptly fainted.

When he woke up Rhett was hovering over him looking frightened.

“Dammit Link, I knew this whole vampire role play was a bad idea. Why don’t you ever listen? And why are you so weirdly into angst?”

Link sat up and looked at his concerned boyfriend. 

“Well, at least we can cross that off the Kink Neal bucket list?!” 

Rhett sighed and sat down next to Link. 

“What’s next on that list anyway?”

Link grinned and said, “werewolves.”


	3. Begging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober: Begging
> 
> Tw: bdsm, drug use, cock rings, sex toys, restraint, rough sex

Link watches and smirks as Rhett struggles against his restraints, naked and spread across the bed.

Rhett has been tied up and teased for a while. He’s alternating between desperate sobs, thrashing, and begging. Begging Link to let him cum, to fuck him, to do anything that isn’t a tease. 

The viagra that Rhett took before the scene is making him frantic for physical release. The cock ring Link placed on roughly 15 minutes ago is making matters worse. 

“Link please. I feel like I’m going to burst.”

Link crawls between Rhett’s spread legs, spreads him open and lays a gentle kiss on his twitching and desperate hole. Rhett thrusts towards Link’s mouth, desperate for penetration of any kind.

But Link just patiently pulls away and gives Rhett a tsk tsk. And then, just to torture him further, gently gives a no no tap on Rhett’s cock. 

Rhett lets out a muffled sob.

“Link, please. God I can’t do this. I can’t do this.”

He struggles against the restraints. 

Link leans down and whispers, “oh but I think you can.”

Link grabs the bottle of lube and slicks his own fingers. 

Rhett looks relieved until he sees Link lift up his own leg and begin fingering himself.

“You jealous of my fingers? Maybe I’ll just cum without you. Leave you here,” Link says as he begins to finger his ass in earnest. 

“Link, I need to fuck you. God damn. Fuck. Please.”

Link looks over at Rhett’s red and swollen cock. It’s glistening with precum and twitching in its own desperate attempt to find friction.

Link pulls his fingers out and takes out a small black butt plug. He lubes that up and positions himself in such a way that Rhett will be able to watch as Link fucks himself.

Link is moaning and bouncing on the toy. 

“Oh fuck Rhett, this feels so good. Fuck, I bet you wish you were fucking me right now. You’d love that wouldn’t you? Fucking my tight ass til I scream.”

The frustration in Rhett’s eyes is replaced with a lustful animalistic fury. Link grins. This is exactly the place he wants Rhett. 

He pulls the butt plug out of his ass and sets it aside. Link slowly unties Rhett, starting with his feet and making his way to his arms. 

Rhett removes the cock ring and growls.

Rhett looks at Link with a wild lust before pushing Link down into doggy-style position. Rhett takes no time and gives no gentleness. He begins fucking Link with an animal-like need. He’s grabbing at Link’s hips so hard he has no doubt he will leave a bruise. 

Link is screaming below him with unearthly pleasure. His legs have given out on him but Rhett is holding him up and taking his rough pleasure. Before Link knows it he has cum all over the sheets. Rhett pounds him through his orgasm. 

“You’re mine, all fucking mine.”

He thrusts deeply as he empties every drop into Link.

They both collapse on the bed.

Link wipes the sweat from his brow and looks over at Rhett.

“Are you ok? That was really intense. I love you.”

Rhett smiles and says, “thank you so much. I really needed that. It was perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be safe if you choose to use Viagra recreationally. The side effects are pretty awful from what I understand.


	4. Body Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Body Swap
> 
> Tw: aliens, discussions of consent, bodily possession, masturbation, pain/comfort (blink and you miss it).

Link Neal is having a strange night to say the least.

He looks over at Rhett with an impatient gleam in his eyes. 

“Explain this to me again because I really don’t think I’m understanding.”

“That light you saw in the sky? That was me. I am a creature from… well I’m not sure how you’d refer to it… maybe another dimension?”

“And you’ve decided it’s ok to just come down here. While we were on a nice walk. And inhabit my best friend’s body?!”

“It’s only for a couple of hours. I just want to experience what it’s like to be a physical entity.”

“Without Rhett’s consent…”

“Of course not! Your friend has given me permission to be here. I wouldn’t stay otherwise.”

Link shifts nervously. This is not how he was planning to spend his Thursday night. 

“It just doesn’t seem right that you can read his thoughts. Those are… ya know. Private.”

“I can’t really read his thoughts. I can just pick up on his feelings.”

Link looks down sadly as if he doesn’t want to know the answer to his next questions.

“Is he in pain? Is he… still in there?

“He’s in no pain. He’s here but to him this is like a strange dream. And once I leave, he will return thinking he’s had a strange dream.”

Link looks up, frustrated and annoyed. 

“Well, what should I call you?”

“Just call me Rhett.”

Link sighs and, not knowing what else to do, suggests they go back to the office and relax there before the creature leaves Rhett’s body.

As they drive in the car, those strange yet familiar gray eyes keep staring at him.

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“You must be an unusually attractive human.”

“... I don’t really think that’s true. Some people think I’m cute I guess? But not unusually attractive.”

“Strange, Rhett thinks you’re one of the most beautiful things he’s ever seen.”

Link sits in stunned silence. He’s trying to come up with a response before he notices that Rhett has moved on and has become very preoccupied with rubbing his own beard. 

The creature is almost making purring noises as it scratches Rhett’s beard and hair. 

“This feels so nice! Oh, I like this.”

Link smiles at the ridiculous image of Rhett nuzzling against his own hand. Without thinking he reaches over and scratches Rhett’s beard. 

“Mmmmm it feels so nice when you touch me Link. My heart is beating so fast. And I feel… strange in my stomach.”

Link blushes and shakes off the comment. Human touch feels good to everyone. That’s all…

“Well, if you’re going to get the full human experience, we should get something to eat.”

Link pulls into a drive-thru and habitually looks over at Rhett to get his order. Rhett has moved on from his hair and is now rubbing a finger along his lips in an almost strangely seductive manner.

Link catches himself staring and immediately looks back at the drive-thru intercom and quickly asks for two milkshakes.

Link hands Rhett the milkshake but before he can issue a warning, Rhett quickly sucks it down.

“Owwwww oh no. Oh. Is this death? I didn’t mean to kill your best friend! I’m so sorry!”

“You’re not dying, it’s just brain freeze. Wait a second. And drink slowly.”

After a moment, Rhett’s face relaxes and he begins to drink it - albeit much slower this time. 

“To be honest don’t drink too much either. Rhett is lactose intolerant and I’d hate for him to wake up with a stomach ache.”

“You must really care about him. He must be very important to you.”

“I do. He’s the best person I’ve ever met.”

They sit in silence. Rhett is focused looking out the window and trying to absorb everything. Link, meanwhile can’t wait to get back and end this awkwardness.

They finally enter the office and sit next to each other on the couch. 

“I saw two people putting their lips together when we were driving. It was strange but they looked like they enjoyed it.

“That’s kissing.”

“We should do that.”

“Oh… uh... Rhett and I don’t do that.”

“Why?”

“Because that’s what you do when you love someone.”

“And you don’t love Rhett?”

“No! I do. It’s just… well I don’t think he wants to kiss me.”

“Yes he does.”

Link looks shocked.

“Let’s kiss now!”

Before Link can respond, Rhett’s lips are brushing against his. The feel of Rhett’s mouth on his for the first time sends Link crashing over an edge. He takes years of oppressed desire and funnels it into a passionate kiss. 

Rhett pulls away and moans in pleasure. He then stares down in surprise.

Link follows the blonde’s eyes and finds Rhett beginning to tent in his jeans.

Rhett begins to unashamedly and vigorously rub himself. 

“Oh… uh. Rhett…”

Rhett takes off his pants himself and begins stroking himself and gasping in ecstasy.

“Oh Link, this feels so good. Oh I like this.”

“I’m sure it feels great but that’s something people usually do in private.”

Rhett’s eyes travel down to Link’s pants where he is attempting to hide his own erection. 

“Oh you should do this too! It feels so good. Let me show you.”

Rhett unzips Link’s jeans and begins stroking him.

“See? It’s awesome! Does it feel good when I do it?”

“Yes. Oh gosh.”

Rhett takes Link’s hand and directs it toward his own cock.

They both begin kissing and stroking one another.

“Isn’t this nice Link? I like when you touch me.”

Link feels himself careening toward an edge. He quakes and cums into Rhett’s hand.

Rhett stares at the white sticky substance with surprise. 

“What’s this?” 

Link slyly smiles.

“Let me show you.”

He continues to jerk Rhett off until he cums.

“Oh. Oh. Link. That was amazing. What, what was that? It was so good. Like my whole body felt a release.”

Link laughs.

“That was a very pleasurable and awkward first time with my best friend.”

“You’re a very good best friend if you make him feel like this.”

Rhett and Link both clean up and get dressed. Link holds Rhett in his arms. Rhett looks up at him lovingly. 

“I’m going to leave now and return Rhett. He loves you so much. I know once he’s back he’d really like it if you kissed him again. And he would definitely like if you touched him like you did tonight.”

Link nods thoughtfully. 

“I will consider that.”

A bright light rushes from Rhett’s body and is gone.

The blonde blinks and looks up at Link. He looks around confused. 

“How did I get here? I had the strangest dream.. “

Link runs his fingers through the blonde’s hair, “tell me all about it bo.”


	5. Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: bdsm, aftercare, daddy play

I ache. The ropes binding me to the headboard rub against my wrists. My lips are chapped and stinging from me biting them and my body is sore from being roughly fucked. 

I can’t see because of blindfold over my eyes but I can imagine what I look like - disheveled blonde hair and a body glistening and sticky with a mixture of me and Link. 

I’m overcome by euphoria. It’s a strange and heavenly feeling - almost as if I’ve exited my body and I am hovering nearby watching as Link slowly unties me. 

As he finishes my wrists, he takes me into his arms and gently guides my body into a more comfortable position. I feel so small, so delicate, and so fragile that it’s easy for forget how large I am. 

“I’m going to take the blindfold off now. Close your eyes.”

I close my eyes tight. I feel his gentle hands remove the blindfold. I slowly open them and see that the room is dark. The only light is the soft glow of candles. His slender body looks powerful and strong. 

The adrenaline coursing through my veins has taken over and I begin to sob. He gently wipes the tears that have sprung from my eyes and holds me.

“It’s ok Rhett. Crying is good. You’re safe and loved. I’m going to take care of you. You’re so beautiful and special to me. You make me so happy. You’re my best friend.”

He runs his fingers through my thick hair and along my bearded jawline. My heart begins to slow and the tears stop.

“You’re doing amazing. Just keep breathing. I love you. Would you like some water?”

I nod. I’m still not ready to speak.

He fetches me a glass of water and a straw. He holds me upright while I drink and, when I’m done, he takes the glass and lays me back down.

He reaches into a drawer and pulls out chapstick. He tenderly applies it to my cracked lips. 

“You tell me if anything hurts ok? If I’m hurting you, you be a really good boy and give me a poke to tell me stop. We are done with the hurting part so everything should feel really good. Daddy is going to take care of his little boy now.”

He checks body over for any injuries and, not finding any, wraps me in warm blankets.

We lay there quietly for a moment.

“Would you like a bath baby boy?”

I look up at him with panic in my eyes.

“I won’t leave you Rhett. You’re safe and I’m right here. I’m going to give you a bath and you’ll be with me the whole time. It’s going to feel warm and amazing. And I’ll put some bubbles in. How does that sound?”

I smile and nod. I just need him so badly right now that even the thought of him leaving to go run the bath water is too much. 

He takes my hand leads me to the bathroom. He has me sit on the bath’s edge while he makes sure the water is just right. 

“Would you like lavender or eucalyptus?”

I smile and point to the purple bottle. 

“Oh I love that one. You’re gonna smell amazing.”

When the bathtub is finally filled, Link takes me by the arm and helps me into the water. The heat feels soothing on my sore body. The water begins to make me feel more grounded.

“Link, can I have some tea?”

He smiles.

“Of course. How about I make you a cup of chamomile. Does that sound good?”

I smile and nod. 

He leaves the room to start the water and I relax into the tub. Here I am safe, warm, and loved. 

When he comes back I ask him to help me out of the tub. He dries me off. I’m feeling steady but I know he enjoys aftercare as much as I do. So I embrace this ritualized pampering.

“Look at my baby boy. All clean and dry.”

He assists me back into the bedroom and helps me under the blankets. The sheets feel amazing against my naked body. He gets my tea and I sit up to drink it.

“That was an intense scene.”

“It sure was. I’m so proud of you Rhett. You did an amazing job.”

I smile. He knows how much I love praise and heaps it on after every scene. During play I’m Link’s slut and whore. After I transform into his baby boy and his love. 

I finally finish my cup and set it aside. I move the sheets aside and gesture for Link to join me.

Our naked bodies are intertwined in the bed. His kisses me softly on the lips.

“I love you baby. Thank you for tonight.” 

“I love you too.”


	6. Cross-Dressing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW/CW: cross-dressing, mention of Christy, platonic relationship

_**I left you a present on your desk! I saw it and thought of you. I’ll be in soon.** _

Rhett gets the text just as he enters the office. He examines the package on his desk. Link is notoriously bad at giving gifts so this beautifully wrapped present comes as quite the surprise. He lifts the tag and reads - 

**To my favorite blonde bombshell,**

**I can’t wait to see your sexy ass later.**

**Love,**  
**Linkypoo**

Rhett tilts his head and wonders what has gotten into Link. Sure, they are pretty flirtatious but Link has never been so forward.

He rips the wrapping off of the box and lifts the lid. His eyebrows raise as he checks the contents of the box.

He hears Link come in the office and dodges into their dressing room with the box.

Link looks around the office expecting to see Rhett. His phone buzzes and he reads -

_**I’m in the dressing room enjoying my present. Come in Linkypoo.** _

Link stares at the text in confusion for a moment. He shrugs and makes his way into their dressing room.

There he finds Rhett, dressed in black silk lingerie. He is adorned with a black basque, sheer black panties, and black thigh highs. Rhett’s bulging obscenely in the panties and the outfit is far too small for him.

“How do look big boy?”

Link buries his head in his hands and murmurs “oh no.”

“Don’t I look amazing?” Rhett says, feeling himself up.

“You look great in the lingerie I bought for Christy. I am so screwed.”

“You think I look great? Really?”

“Actually yeah. I mean, it’s a little tight on you but… you do look pretty sexy. You know in a platonic way.”

“You wanna bend me over and take me big boy? Ya know, in strictly bro manner?”

“Yeah Rhett, I’m gonna make love to you all night long, like a brother.”

“Oh gross. Game of Thrones style?”

They both laugh for a moment and Rhett begins to change out of the lingerie.

“Send Christy my love and a very Merry Christmas.”

Just at that moment, Link receives a text from Christy.

“Assuming she lets me back in the house.”

Rhett tilts his head until Link shows him the text.

It is a picture of a book called “Surviving the Apocalypse” and a tag that says,

**Dear Short Bitch,**

**For when the shit hits the fan and we all die a fiery death. But even then my dick will be bigger than yours.**

**< 3 Link “The Length” Neal**


	7. Deep Throat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: smutty, rough sex, deep throat, Double Drabble

“You’re doing so good,” Link said as he watched his cock disappear into Rhett’s mouth.

Rhett had practically begged for this. Their relationship had just gone from platonic to sexual and this was the first time Rhett had ever given a blowjob. 

He looked up at Link with those large gray eyes as if to say, “do you like this?”

Link could only respond by running his fingers through Rhett’s thick blonde hair. 

“You look so good on your knees.”

As Rhett became more confident, he let Link’s cock go deeper and deeper. When he finally reached the point of gagging he pulled off of Link. 

“Gosh you’re so amazing.”

“Fuck me. Please.”

“You want me to facefuck you?”

Rhett nodded eagerly.

“Well, if you insist.”

Link grabbed a fistful of hair and began to fuck Rhett’s mouth - hard and fast. 

The sight of Rhett - eyes watering, drool in his beard, and eyes wild with desire finally pushed Link over the edge. He made a final thrust and shot his seed down Rhett’s throat.

“How did I do giving my first blow job?”

“Amazing. Now how about I return the favor?”


	8. Dirty Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: anxiety, phone sex, masturbation, spanking reference

Link wanders in his empty house pacing and overwhelmed with anxiety. It’s anxiety like this that always makes Link feel stupid. These panic attacks that appear without trigger. The strange doubts that creep into his head as he wonders and worries about every little scenario and problem he can invent.

When he hears his phone vibrate he’s almost relieved to have a measure of distraction. He glances at his phone and feels a small amount of relief to see Rhett’s name.

_**R: how are you enjoying your night alone?!** _

Link’s immediate instinct is to lie. To say he’s fine, he’s just relaxing, and a quiet house is awesome for once. But this is Rhett. And he can’t lie to Rhett.

_**L: I’m actually feeling really anxious** _

He sits waiting for the response. Link knows if there’s anyone in the world who won’t judge him - it’s Rhett.

_**R: can I do anything to help?** _

Link ponders the thought for a moment.

_**L: I just feel so helpless. Like it would be so nice to have just one thing I could be in total control over** _

Link sighs. It’s hard to explain that, despite his life probably looking put together, he feels like it’s a mess. He keeps wondering when everyone will realize he’s just a fuck up who doesn’t know what he’s doing.

**_R: how about me?_ **

Link looks at the text confused. He keeps thinking he’s missing the beginning or end of the message. But when nothing else comes, he texts back.

_**L:?** _

He almost immediately gets a reply.

**_R: tell me what to do ;)_ **

Link stares at the phone and smiles.

_**L: go to the store and get yourself strawberries** _

Link laughs and puts his phone down. He is beginning to feel better and decides to take a nice long shower.

As he dries himself off he notices Rhett has sent him a picture of himself and a tub of strawberries.

_**R: what now?** _

Link cocks his eyebrow. Well shit, this could be fun.

_**L: run a bath for yourself. eat the strawberries while you’re in the bath. Send a pic** _

Now Link is intrigued. He stares at his phone despite knowing this will take a few minutes. He practically jumps when his phone buzzes.

The picture he gets is glorious. A beautiful black and white shot of Rhett naked in the bath seductively eating a strawberry. The suds begin just at his navel teasing as to what lies below.

_**L: show me more** _

The next picture he receives is another black and white of Rhett’s hand holding his hard cock.

_**L: jerk yourself off and show me** _

Link sits nervously on his couch. He’s also hard and has begun to palm himself through his pants.

Moments later he gets a video from Rhett. The quality is low but it is clear that Rhett is jerking off and moaning Link’s name. The video ends with Rhett shooting his pearly white cum into the suds.

_**L: fuck** _

_**R: you like?** _

_**L: what do you think?** _

Link sends a video of him stroking himself roughly.

_**R: r u thinking of me?** _

_**L: yeah** _

_**R: what about?** _

_**L: I’m thinking about spanking your ass and watching you beg me to fuck you** _

_**R: oh I like that. I can cum from your dick alone. Don’t I sound good screaming your name** _

At this point Link has lost his ability to text back and is tipped over the edge. He takes a picture of the tissue he’s using to clean himself with.

_**L: dedicate this one to you!** _

_**R: feeling better?** _

Link smiles and thinks how lucky he is to have Rhett and how he really does know how to make Link feel better.

_**L: much. hey what do you think of a sleepover?** _

_**R: b there soon** _


	9. Frottage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Frottage, alcohol

Link stares at himself in the full length mirror and frowns. This was the third black t-shirt he has tried on and he still isn’t happy.

Rhett finds himself exasperated. 

“They all look the same. Honestly, we are going to be late. Stevie just texted me she’s going to meet us there.”

Link sighs and throws his hands up in defeat.

“I just want to look hot. Is that too much to ask?”

Rhett rolls his eyes. This was one of those damned if you do, damned if you don’ts. If he doesn’t affirm that Link was hot, the brunette will start pouting.. But if he does affirm that he was hot, Link would be smug as shit. 

So Rhett decides to ignore the comment and try to herd Link into the car.

As they walk into the bar, Link gets a text saying something has come up and Stevie wasn’t able to come out. 

“So let’s just go,” Link whines looking around nervously.

“Why? It’ll be fun!”

“We don’t know anyone here and I’ve never been to a drag show before.”

“Which is exactly why we need to stay! Come on!”

Rhett proceeds to take Link by the hand over to the bar. 

Rhett leans across the bar and bats his eyes at the bartender - dressed in full drag. 

“You’re a tall glass of water sexy. What can I get for you and your boyfriend?”

Link speaks up, “he’s not my boyfriend.”

The bartender looked Rhett up and down.

“Well that’s a damn shame. Tall Glass of Water here could get any man in this place including me.”

Link quickly takes his drink and Rhett’s hand to drag him away from the bar.

“Why are you dragging me away? That guy was awesome!”

“Awesome? He’s trying to hook up with you. I mean, you don’t even like guys do you?”

Rhett sips on his drink and made eye contact with Link. He makes a small, almost imperceivable smirk.

“Let’s just dance ok?” Rhett says throwing back his drink. 

They both make their way to dance floor and start finding their rhythm. At first they are awkwardly spaced apart but as it gets more crowded, they are naturally pushed together.

Link is beginning to feel more courageous as he looks around at couples of all genders dancing together. He feels safe to let himself go.

They’re dancing so close together, Rhett can smell Link’s body wash - it is a musky smell mixed with a little bit of alcohol and sweat. 

Link makes the bold move to begin grinding with Rhett. He is hesitant out of fear that he will be rejected but finds quite the opposite. Soon their bodies are rubbing frantically against one another’s to the beat of whatever house mix is playing. 

Link can feel that they are both hard but it doesn't really matter. This isn’t about sex, it is about primal energy.

It almost seems natural when Link stands on his tippy toes and kisses Rhett. Their mouths find one another and begin to explore as their bodies rub against one another. 

They pull away only to see the same drag queen shout, “holy shit, Tall Glass of Water is getting laid tonight!” 

Link blushes and looks at his feet in embarrassment until he feels a hand grab his. He looks up at Rhett and realizes that, whatever just happened, it was going to be ok. 

They hold each other tight and continue to dance through the night.


	10. Edgeplay: Total Exchange of Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: BDSM, contracting, kink, power dynamics, total power exchange (tpe)
> 
> Please research TPE before trying this. Contract here is not representative of what TPE contracts look like. Be safe :)

Link fidgeted on his couch waiting for Rhett to arrive. He was bringing the contract for the weekend and Link was filled with nervous energy.

Link had been reading up on total power exchange for some time now and had finally decided he wanted to give it a try. He thought it may help with his, as Rhett called them, “control issues.”

In other words, Link was looking for a way to relax and to let himself relinquish some of that desperate need to be in charge.

Rhett had been happy to research and dive into this with Link.

So here Link was, about to hand over complete control of this life for the next 48 hours.

Rhett walked into the house and sat down next to Link. He was bubbling with excitement. Link knew he had been working hard researching edgeplay, total exchange of power and how to contract this kind of arrangement.

Rhett handed Link a copy of the contract.

**Rhett and Link’s Total Power Exchange Contract**

**This contract only applies for the next 48 hours during which Link will give up control to Rhett.**

**Link will use safewords (red, yellow, and green) whenever appropriate. Rhett will check in on Link during particularly intense scenes.**

**Link will have no access to smart phones, social media, or the internet. He will only be able to use the phone in the case of an emergency.**

**Punishments: Rhett will decide on what offenses are to be punished. He will carefully explain all reasoning for punishment. Punishment shall consist of 10 spanks per infraction or less if determined by Rhett.**

**Rewards: Link will be rewarded for good behavior with a reward of his selecting. Rhett will be generous with rewards.**

**Rhett and Link will not engage in sex during the time of this contract. Link may be permitted to masturbate only if he seeks permission from Rhett.**

**Rhett’s Expectations**

**Rhett will challenge Link, properly punish Link if appropriate, reward Link when appropriate, provide and care for Link, and will behave in a loving and kind manner toward Link**

**Link’s Expectations**

**Link will do his best to obey Rhett, he will allow himself to be pushed and challenged, he will communicate all needs to Rhett, and he will treat Rhett with kindness and love, and use safewords when appropriate.**

Link wiped a tear out his eye. Even though giving up control for the weekend would be difficult, he was moved by the love that exuded from the contract. He was going to be safe to let go and Rhett would be there to make sure he was ok.

They both happily signed the contract and prepared for a beautiful weekend of exploring their relationship. 


	11. Lapdances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: lapdance 
> 
> Double Drabble

This is supposed to be funny. Or at least that’s what I keep telling myself as I watch Link walk over to me wearing nothing but a body chain, booty shorts, fishnets and heels. I’m embarrassed by how hot he looks. 

This is what happens when you get sick on brainstorming day. Honestly, which kinky crew member pitched this idea?!

Of course Link seems to think this is hilarious. He’s barely containing his giggles as he saunters toward me. 

I’m imagining anything that’s not this - baseball, the queen of England, dead puppies.

He sits on my lap and begins to wiggle. He’s arching his back and putting on quite the performance of ridiculousness for the camera. 

I go to try to help him balance and he slaps my hand while scolding me for touching the performer. 

He turns around and is facing me as he starts to slowly grind on my lap. I’m horrified by the growing situation between us when I realize that… he’s doing this on purpose.

I know exactly who pitched this idea - the boy grinding on my dick and giggling for the camera.

I know someday Link will miss a meeting and I’ll get my revenge.


	12. Masks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: light teasing 
> 
> Double Drabble

Rhett slows his walking outside the bathroom door and listens.

Is he crazy or can he hear Link singing in the shower?

He approaches quietly and presses his ear against the door.

_In sleep he sang to me_   
_In dreams he came_   
_That voice which calls to me_   
_And speaks my name_

Rhett puts his hand over his mouth as if he can hold the laughter in.

Link is really going for that whole Sarah Brightman soprano thing. He’s failing but Rhett has to give him credit for the attempt. And now he has started silently singing along.

And they go on like that - Rhett listening intently and silently mouthing the Phantom’s lines and Link shrieking in falsetto, unaware of his attentive audience.

Finally, the moment that Rhett has been waiting for.

He throws the bathroom door open and screams, “SING FOR ME MY ANGEL OF MUSIC!!”

Link screams, and immediately starts yelling at Rhett for scaring him. He bursts out of the shower.

“How dare you?!”

And for a moment they both realize Link is standing there wet and naked. Link grabs his glasses, wraps himself in a towel and huffs out of the room.

Leaving Rhett regretting nothing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love!!


End file.
